


Ti piace, vero Tezuka?

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Ti piace, vero Tezuka?» sussurrò all’orecchio tanto invitante del rivale dandogli un piccolo morso sullo sporgente lobo.





	

Gli ansimi di piacere che Tezuka pronunciava in quell’istante facevano capire ad Atobe che stesse davvero apprezzando quell’appassionato bacio che avrebbe lasciato un evidente succhiotto sul collo.  
Stava tormentando i sensi con quella dolce, appassionante e intensa carezza che avrebbe portato nel coetaneo solo un profondo piacere, oltre a lasciare il suo marchio addosso all’adolescente.  
«Ti piace, vero Tezuka?» sussurrò all’orecchio tanto invitante del rivale dandogli un piccolo morso sullo sporgente lobo.  
Non ottenne risposta, ma a lui non serviva perché già vedeva quanto l’altro stesse apprezzando la situazione e quell’evidente erezione n’era la conferma.  
Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di avvicinare la proprio lingua, come avrebbe potuto farlo di fronte una meraviglia del genere? Incominciò a tracciare delle linee immaginarie lungo tutta la superficie indondandosi di quei meravigliosi suoni pronunciati dal coetaneo che stuzzicarono tutti i suoi sensi.  
Continuò quel lavoro prendendolo completamente in bocca succhiandolo con forza e vigore.  
Nello stesso istante l’ex rivale prese i suoi capelli fra le mani, sentì quasi un fremito avvertendo quei polpastrelli sfregare contro il suo cuoio capelluto.  
Non sapeva dire se in quell’istante stesse provando più piacere Tezuka o lui, perché quelle dita gli stavano facendo provare qualcosa di molto simile all’orgasmo.  
In preda a quell’impeto i due vennero nello steso istante, Tezuka nella bocca di Atobe e quest’ultimo per le continue carezze che l’altro gli aveva riservato.

In quell’istante il tennista si sentiva come un verginello frustato alla prima esperienza, ma in verità sapeva che tutto quello era stato così intenso da non aver potuto resistere dalle emozioni che gli aveva fatto provare.  
«Anche a te sembra essere piaciuto, vero Atobe?» domandò in maniera sarcastica Tezuka avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Atobe mettendo la parola fine a quell’intesa ed appassionata serata.


End file.
